The Deed
by LunaKovach
Summary: When Joallie, a self-serving, arrogant, Elf, asks Cynnyx, a sarcastic, childish, mix of Dremora and Nord, for help with lockpicking...what could possibly go wrong? Many things. When things go wrong, it's up to Nate and Cynnyx to help! Or...at least, try to... T-for Language


AN: My computer broke down, and I had to get a new adapter. Ahem - I say that a lot don't I? - but, I'm back and my Motivation Juice is at a 0.

I had to take a second to remember what story I was even working on. Damn. But, what I will try to do is upload things apart from my Inuyasha stories, to get back into the groove of everything.

That should work.

Yeah.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything I'm talking about. (Because I don't know what I <em>will <em>write about.)

* * *

><p>Now, two days later, I know what I gonna write about and a little peice of info. Cynnyx, is my character. She's a mix of Nord (her mother) and Dremora (father...). So! She's very pale and short (only about 5'5), her eyes are a mix of red, silver, and black. She has pale pinkgrey lips. Slim and Curvy. She has soft, wavy, blonde hair, which she usually styles in two loose pigtails that come just below her chest. She wears a black leather headband to keep her bangs out of the way. I call her the 'Hybrid', just to clear things up. There. Anywho...

**EDIT: I know I said some of Joallie's talents were Lockpicking and Sneaking. Well no. I'm transferring them over to the Hybrid. **

**And I refer to Cynnyx as a girl, instead of a woman, is because she still acts like she's 13. But she has the physical body of a 20 year old.**

**Also, on a last note, this is not the actual layout of Riften Jail. If you have a problem with that, I'm...not sorry at all. But when I had wrote this, I thought of Riften. Because it's mah fav! So, enjoy.**

**Do not own anything except for George and Steve. And Cynnyx, Nate, and Joallie.**

* * *

><p>The Deed.<p>

* * *

><p>"How in <em>Nirn <em>do I do this?" Cynnyx muttered to herself and softly tapped her foot impatiently, twirling a lockpick in her fingers.

"Well, dingus. You go over and, I don't know, _pick the damn lock?!_" A deep voice hissed in her ear. She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath through her nose. Cynnyx's left eye twitched for a minute. She tilted her head back to shoot a glare in Nate's direction. The Redguard stood diligently now, leaning against a wooden beam, a dark eyebrow raised.

She didn't say anything, instead she focused on the problem at hand.

The two had been there for at least half an hour, where, exactly? Mistveil Keep.

Why?

Well.

_Long story._

* * *

><p>"Another mug for me! If you will..." A baritone voice slurred from drunkenness. "<em>sir.<em> Spike it, will ya? HA! _Sure ya will, baby!_"

Cynnyx crossed her arms and tapped her foot, huffing and puffing in the direction of her drunken friend, Nate. After getting back from the Tower of Mzark, the Redguard had made the executive decision for all three of them to head to Riften, he apparently needed to pay a visit to an old friend.

That "friend", being Keerava. Last time Joallie and Cynnyx checked they weren't on best terms. And they were right.

"Nathaniel!" Boomed the slick voice of Talen-Jei.

"Good Gods..." Muttered Cynnyx helplessly, rubbing her temples.

The Hybrid heard creaking footsteps and turned to see her friend coming down the stairs, dressed in a white cotton night-dress and slippers.

"Be a little louder, Joallie, I couldn't hear you," Cynnyx greeted and gave a sarcastic snort, relaxing against the wooden wall.

The tall High Elf looked down at the short girl, red eyes searching for a second, then scanning the room. The two stood in silence for a minute, watching as a drunken Nate leaned over the bar, almost going over.

Joallie cleared her throat delicately, and Cynnyx looked up at her through her black hood.

"Hey, Cyn? Can you, ah, help me with something?" The Elf's voice lowered at the last part. And the blonde furrowed her eyebrows for a minute before raising them and her eyes lit up from beneath the hood. She eased her black hood back revealing a sly face, and leaned back against the wall, a smirk of satisfaction setting her features.

"You want my help. Ha! I _knew _this day would come! The great Joallie has come to me!" The Hybrid pumped her fists in the air and shoved her finger in Joallie's face. "Whaddya need, eh?"

Joallie's beady red eyes zeroed in on the offending finger, looking cross eyes. She smacked Cynnyx's hand away hastily and her tan skin momentarily turned pink.

"I do not need anything from the likes of you!" She vented heavily, which caused the shorter girl to grin wide.

"Yeah." She waved a hand in dismissal. "Sure. You don't need my help." She was about to take a step forward when a chair flew across the room, in front of her face.

"Stay away from Keerava! You chauvinist pig-headed Redguardian!" There was a hissing sound of Jei's words.

"Ha! Your not good enough for her!" Sneered Nate as they ran past the two girls and outside.

"Uh." Cynnyx's mottled eyes darted back and forth before she straightened. "Well then. It seems we have a, um, problem." She straightened her black robe and cleared her throat.

Her gaze locked on Keerava passed out over the bar.

The Hybrid turned, her light feet not making a sound and headed for the nearest exit.

She was about to walk out the door where the two men, (if that's what you could call them) ran out, when Joallie's voice sounded.

"W-wait! Cynnyx! Really, I do need..." The High Elf's face twisted with difficulty. "...help."

The black clothed figure spun around, forgetting Nate and Talen-Jei completely.

"Really?" Her eyes were lit up, and yet, as Joallie noticed, the mockery was still evident.

"Um. Yes." The bronze skinned Elf looked doubtful now of her decision.

* * *

><p>"You want help with lock picking." Cynnyx's childish voice dropped a level, deadpan.<p>

The two girls were sitting on the bed in the room they shared, cross-legged, save for Joallie, who sat back straight on the edge of the bed.

Joallie had expressed her feelings of being useless to the group because of her minimalistic talents. Cynnyx had raised a blonde eyebrow at the big word, and after Joallie explained, she quickly assured the Elf her talents were more helpful then most.

She told the girl that she wanted to be more helpful to the group, and that it would be useful to learn to trade of lock picking.

Joallie sighed, and looked at her folded hands. "Yes."

Cynnyx tapped a finger against her chin, and grinned. "Well, let's get to it, yeah?!" Joallie's head shot up and looked at the younger girl.

"What? Now?" Her eyes widened. And Cynnyx's grin stretched to cover her face.

"Well duh! We can't exactly be walking around in broad daylight jiggling locks in front of guards!" She bounced on the bed, and the old wood squeaked.

Red eyes blinked, and Cynnyx was already at the door.

"Come on! Let's go! Up! Up!"

* * *

><p>Cyynyx had left her black hooded robe back in the inn room, and was outfitted in black leggings and a loose, billowy, white top with her hair down, save for a tiny braid. She had choosen to forgo her shoes and go barefoot.<p>

Joallie looked over doubtfully at the short girl. She hadn't even bothered to bring her bow, only her knapsack.

The Elf, who was still in her musty elven armour clanking around the boardwalk, looked ahead at the two moons in the sky.

"Ok, so I was thinking we try the Black Briar Meadery, hm? Maven's back at the tavern with her son. SO, I don't think you'll run into any trouble." She walked with a bounce in her step across the deserted market place and over to the alight Blacksmith's coals.

Joallie walked faster to keep up with her, Cynnyx looked up from the embers to stare at the Elf.

"You are not going in with me." It was more of an accusation then a question, and Joallie's red eyes narrowed on Cynnyx.

The Hybrid's full lips broke into a toothy smile. "Nope!" She shook her head. "You can do this, don't worry! Oh! And here," Her tongue pooked out between her teeth as she digged through her knapsack and pulled out a dozen lockpicks.

"There ya go. I only have three more, so ration them, hm?" Cynnyx stuffed them into Joallie's metal covered hand and smiled reassuringly. She buckled her sack closed and looked up at the night sky, her eyes roaming the stars. "We have around...four hours, until dawn. That should be enough."

Joallie looked over at the door, and back at Cynnyx. "Well?" She gestured to the door. For once, the Elf wanted someone with her.

"Oh! Ok. Well first, you have to make the lockpick fit in the slot. Small opening, lockpick ends are almost exactly the same size. So it's difficult. But once you find it, test it out. Twist it a little until it moves freely. Once it does, you hear a click. And the doors open."

Joallie nodded to herself, looking at the lock. She gripped the lockpicks and heard a snap. Her head spun to look at Cynnyx, who looked as if she was evaluating the broken picks.

"Must be frail metal..." She muttered, then said more loudly. "I must have gotten cheap ones. Some are made better then others, sadly I didn't take a good look at these. Well, be soft with these when you twist. There is a greater chance they'll break."

She pulled the four out of Joallie's palm the had snapped, and threw them into the embers.

"Well! You best get-a goin'. Oh! Also, can you grab me ten bottles of Black Briar Reserve? Nate loves the stuff!" Her smiled, a second later her eyes widened. "NATE!" She spun around and ran back towards the inn.

Joallie sighed and looked at the now sixteen lockpicks in her hand, and the ones in the embers that were melting already.

"You can do this." She mumbled then nodded to herself and walked over to the meadery.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! It's near dawn, and we need to get Joallie out before everybody wakes up!" Nate whispered angrily. "My heads still pounding! How much did I drink?!"<p>

The pale girl waved a hand dismissively. Obviously, not caring. Apparently, Cynnyx was wrong about there not being anybody in the building. As soon as Joallie had got in, they both heard yelling and while Cynnyx was stabling a hungover Nate, they dragged the Elf to the cells.

It took two hours to whip up a potion,with little to numb the headache. They only had roughly fourty-five minutes left.

There was two guards, stationed in front of the jail entrance. Both were having a conversation about one of the other guards having a mishap with a dagger...and mead. Nords love mead.

Nate was still standing against a beam in the hallway, growing more irritated by the minute. The elixir Cynnyx had made was filtering out of his system and he was growing more and more aware of the pounding in his head. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at the Bee and Barb, with the blankets and the beds. The Redguard bit his tongue, after Cynnyx had dragged him back inside, they had found their bags had been placed by the door where Talen-Jei stood.

The dark-skinned man mumbled under his breath, "'Get out', he says. 'Never come back', he says. Oh, I'll be fucking _back_ alright."

He heard a small, defeated sigh, and looked over to where Cynnyx was padding over to him.

"The change of the guard changes in near fifteen minutes. We have to wait." She plopped down next to the luggage. She hadn't bothered to change out of her simple attire.

Nate almost sat down next to her, and discarded the thought. It's not like he cared that much about her own feelings. Even if he did, his steel armor would make to much noise. Cynnyx looked up at him now, his mohawk would need some re-doing, she told herself. He needed a bath too. She scrunched up her nose.

"Got anymore of that potion?" He gruffly asked, looking down at the girl.

She made a slight humming sound in the back of her throat and rifled through her bags and pockets. Then sighed. "Nope. There wasn't a good amount of stuff that I could actually use. Half were dead."

The Redguard suddenly felt the need to stomp his feet in protest.

Cynnyx turned her head toward the end of the hallway, hearing a deep sigh. "Listen." She spoke quietly, Nate just closed his es

"Well, George. Captian says it's time to change early." The deep, tired voice traveled down the hallway.

George chuckled heartliy. "Fine with me, I am glad to return to the guard house." They heard a shout and the shutting of a door.

Cynnyx and Nate looked down the hallway, then back at eachother.

The Hybrid snatched up her knapsack and weapons and darted down the hallway, with Nate carrying Joallie's and his bag behind her.

They skidded at the jail entrance and the Hybrid tugged on the knob, and it wouldn't budge. She stomped her bare foot on the stone and squeaked angrily. Nate looked at her weirdly. The girl was muttering obscenities under breath and staring head on at the wooden door. The Redguard tapped the girl's shoulder.

The shoulder he tapped twitched, and she turned her head. "The door's locked."

He raised a thick eyebrow. "I figured that, why are you pissed?"

Cynnyx tapped her foot. "I only have three lockpicks left."

"So?" He leaned in and got in her face. Her small nose scrunched up. "Your good with lockpicks."

"So, Mr. Know-It-All, this is an expert lock." She moved out of the way and turned to the lock, tracing it with a black nail. "See how it's made?"

"Uh. No."

She sighed. "You obviously never read that book I got you...but, three lockpicks, especially the soft ones I have, won't last." Nate opened his mouth to say something and she gave him a pointed look. "And no. You cannot break down the door with your ax." His mouth snapped shut.

Nate groaned as the hangover pain came back full force and held his head wincing. Cynnyx's eyes widened. "Nate?"

"Gods, what?" He snapped and she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. But if you were nicer I may have something..." She trailed off.

His eyes opened. "Woman, If you have something..." He was interrupted but her two finger's shoving into his mouth.

"There. Ash Hopper Jelly. Restores your heath slightly and should slow your blood flow. Now." She pulled out the three lockpicks. Nate smacked his lips together, tasting the sweet and crunchy jelly.

Cynnyx got on her knees and fiddled with the lockpicks before carefully inserting one in the slot, and twisted slightly. Resistance. She tried again, her tongue poking out. Crack. She sighed and glared at the lock.

"On your knees again, eh, Cynnyx?" Nate's droopy voice sounded from behind and her eye twitched.

Obviously, he was feeling better. She threw the broken lockpick at him.

"Ow! Hey!" Apparently the jelly heightened his sensitivity.

The short girl pulled out another lockpick and put it in again. She got it to turn a couple times. Before it broke. She growled at the broken pick and broke in into three pieces and threw them behind her, and took out the last one.

_You dingy flipping lockpick. I will kill your creator._

It broke. Before she even put it in the slot.

She let out a growl and her eyes flashed as she glared at the broken pick, then shoved one of the broken ends back in the slot and jerked it around like a madman.

Nate backed up a couple of feet.

It clicked.

Both of them looked at the lock, the pressure was relieved off the lock and Cynnyx gripped the knob and threw open the door.

"Eat it, Nirn. EAT IT!" She pumped her fist in the air with the lockpick.

"Captain! What was that?" They heard a muffled voice and Cynnyx and Nate looked at the door where they heard shuffling.

Nate bolted along with Cynnyx to the now open door and slammed it behind him. They pressed their ears against the door as guards filtered in the abandoned room.

"Must just be Steve doing the routine check on the prisoners," Muttered one guard.

The companions sighed together.

"Hey, what's this?" There was a clanking noise from the other room and Nate's eyes widened.

He left his bags.

"Doesn't matter," A new voice came up. "it goes in the evidence chest."

"Yes, Captain."

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it-" Cynnyx pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Shh...were need to hurry." Her multicolored eyes looked into his deep brown ones. "They'll be here any minute, and we have to get Joallie out. I know of an escape route here."

He rolled his eyes, and both of them poked their heads around the corner, only to find the one called Steve on duty.

Haha. Duty. Get it?

Steve was counting his fingers, seeming lost in the world. Nate looked down at Cynnyx, who seemed to be evaluating the situation again, her molten eyes zeroed in on the ring of keys hanging on hip. She was in no way a good pickpocket. Her fingers got shaky when she even tried to do the deed and she broke out into a cold sweat and ended up spilling some shit about her mother to the target.

Nate knew this. As he was the one to bail her out of jail. He has had some luck with the art of pickpocketing, taught by Joallie, who was the real master. His attention was turned back to Steve who had started to audibly count his fingers. The Redguard sighed as he realized Cynnyx had the faraway look in her eyes.

"Cynnyx." He shook her shoulders and her eyes rolled as she looked up at him.

"Hm?" She looked up at him quizzically.

"What's the plan?" He inquired softly.

"Oh." She nodded her head to herself. "Well, I'm going to get the keys." The small girl said this as if it was the easiest thing in the universe.

"You can't do that. You _know _that." He shook her again.

She sighed tiredly. "Lemme try, yeah?"

Cynnyx didn't give him anytime to reply as she crept against the wall toward the chair, her eyes still looking as if she just woke up. Steve was still counting his fingers, getting to nine, then forgetting the last number and starting over again. Cynnyx crouched beside the chair, and the guard couldn't see her, the helmet he wore blocked his side vision.

Her hands slowly reached for the ring of keys, her face looking actually awake and her tongue sticking between her teeth. Her nails touched the rim and she unhooked the ring from his belt. She stopped retracting her hand when she realized Steve was no longer counting.

He was looking at her, and she could see brown eyes through the helmet.

"Hi, stranger!"

"My mother was a slave to Dremora! She loves books and sweets! HER FAVORITE FLOWER WAS DEATHBELL!"

Nate facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face.

Suddenly it was quiet again, and Nate turned to where Cynnyx and Steve where. "Good Gods." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "What did you do?!"

The guard was laying on the floor in an awkward position, completely still. Cynnyx's hand was emitting a green vapour that spiraling up into the damp air. Her eyes were wide and she turned to Nate,m suddenly looking sheepish and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I paralyzed him." She said simply. And Nate kicked the body, which was starting to move slightly again. "Uh. It doesn't last long."

The Redguard delivered a swift kick to Steve's head and picked him up. Cynnyx gave him a look and he shrugged. "Gotta put him somewhere." She rolled her eyes as the walked past the threshold and onto the upper floor of the prison.

"CYNNYX!"

Said girl jumped and whirled around, seeing Joallie's head pop through the bars and snarl at her, teeth bared. "Get your ass over here, NOW! and get me OUT!"

The blonde squeaked and ducked behind the tall figure of Nate.

"Come out, you little SHIT!" She screeched again.

"Hey, girls! Calm it down! There are guards just in the next room!" Nate interrupted.

The Elf huffed and glared at Cynnyx, who jingled the ring of keys in the air, looking back at her. "I have keys." She said smally. Then the regretful look she had on her face vanished and she now was sporting a grin. "How's the prison life, eh, JoJo?"

"Luxurious." She growled.

Cynnyx nudged Nate toward Joallie's cell, still clinging to his back. "Down girl." She jabbed the key ring like a weapon as they neared.

"Would you _stop and unlock the damn door?_" Nate growled from in front of Cynnyx.

She made a small sound of protest and shook her head. "No. We must proceed with all caution. She's dangerous."

There was a small sigh as she handed the key ring to Nate. "Now, we must do think carefully. Once free she could spring out at any moment, ready to ki-!" The sound of keys jingling and a metal door swinging open was heard and the blonde Hybrid gulped, and stood on her tippy-toes to look over Nate's shoulder.

Right into the eyes of a furious Elf.

"NATE, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Thank you, thank you very much.<p>

I may do some kinda sequel. Like...what happened to Cynnyx? What does Joallie do? Did they det out?

WHAT ABOUT STEVE?! Who is he? What is _WRONG _with him?!

But. I don't know if I should...


End file.
